Makan Sahur Bersama NaruHina
by KazuAsuDraNaruHina
Summary: ini adalah sebuah keluarga yang sangat berbahagia dan romantis, itu semua karena memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang sangat penting meskipun setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan namun mereka berdua Naruto dan Hinata memiliki tekad membangun sebuah keluarga sakinah mawaddah warahmah. . . :D Hidup NaruHina. . . :D


**Hai minna-san. . . ini adalah sebuah fanfic khusus untuk menjelang puasa bulan Ramadhan bagi reader Fanfiction. . .**

**Ini cerita sangat penting dalam kehidupan kita sehari - hari termasuk bulan amal - amal Ramadhan.**

**Nah. . . cerita ini untuk semua umur, kenapa saya katakan. . . ? karena dalam cerita ini mencakup tentang hubungan keluarga.**

**Maka itu author NaruSoehendraHina mengimajinasikan cerita yang pernah author alami sebelumnya. . . :D**

**cerita ini di gunakan dan diterapkan kehidupan di bulan puasa ya minna-san.**

**jika ada kata yang tidak menyambung, harap author beri bimbingannya ya. . . :D**

**author baru pertama kali hanya iseng - iseng tapi saya di jadikan cita - cita seorang penulis cerita khusus karakter Naruto dan kawan2 nya.**

**agar tidak memperpanjang waktu, author memberikan kesempatan kalian membaca ya. . .:D**

**ready semuanya.**

**mulai membaca. . . :D (y)**

Title : Makan Sahur Bersama NaruHina

Author : NaruSoehendraHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Semua Umur Khusus memiliki keluarga bahagia

Genre : Family & Humor

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Dia memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan angguk seperti bidadari dari surga, siapa lagi kalau bukan namanya Hinata Uzumaki ( marga Hinata dulu adalah Hyuuga kini di ganti dengan Uzumaki ). Mereka berdua bahagia berumah tangga dengan sakinah, mawahdah, warahmah. Naruto dan Hinata memilik 2 anak hasil dari pernikahan sah mereka berdua. Anak pertama bernama Hirato Uzumaki berumur 7 tahun, dia adalah anak laki – laki memiliki ciri – ciri adalah memiliki rambut jabrik seperti tou-sannya, warna rambutnya berwarna indigo dan matanya seperti kaa-sannya yaitu mata byakugan namun dia memiliki karakter seperti ibunya yaitu pemalu. Kemudian anak kedua bernama Hinaru Uzumaki berumur 5 tahun. dia adalah anak perempuan memiliki ciri – ciri adalah memiliki rambutnya poni panjang dan warna rambut kuning matahari serta memiliki mata pupil iris safir biru seperti ayahnya namun memiliki sifat seperti tou-sannya yaitu hiperaktif namun memiliki keistimewaannya adalah hobi memasak seperti Kaa-san.

=== Don't like don't read. . . :D

Pada shubuh hari sekitar jam 03.30 pagi. Hinata sebagai istri Naruto telah terlebih dahulu bangun dari tempat tidur bersama suaminya. Kemudian Hinata menggoyang – goyangkan badan suami yang sedang tertidur pulas untuk di bangunkan sahur.

"Anata, ayo cepat bangun lagi. Ini sudah jam 03.30 lewat. Waktunya kita sahur bersama lagi."Hinata berteriak kesal membangunkan Naruto tak kunjung bangun dari tadi karena pulas.

"Hmmm. . . ada apa Hime, aku masih mengantuk nhe. 5 menit lagi ya?" Naruto bangun setengah sadar.

"IIIIHHH. . . Anata jangan begitulah. . . cepat cuci muka dahulu. Aku mau masak buat kalian semua sahur nhe."Hinata perintah.

"Baiklah Anata, aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi dulu."Naruto berdiri menuju kamar mandi sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya. Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraan yang seperti teringat sesuatu. "Anata, jangan lupa bangunkan Hirato dan Hinaru ya? Kan kasian banget anak kita ingin sahur untuk puasa Ramadhan hari ini."Hinata berkata lagi.

Hinata langsung menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dimasak untuk makan sahur bersama keluarga. Hinata ingin memasak mie ramen kesukaan suaminya sedari dulu menyukai makanan favoritnya. Namun Hinata memodifikasikan mie ramen yang dulu menyukai mie instan kini di tambah sayuran yang berguna untuk menambah darah dalam tubuh. Sehingga Naruto sejak menikah selama 8 tahun dengan Hinata, Naruto menyayangi masakan buatan Hinata yang lebih enak daripada di kedai yang pernah Naruto merasakan sejak dulu. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyayangi kedai mie ramen dulu tapi Naruto mengimbangkannya antara di kedai dengan mie ramen buatan Hinata.

Setelah Naruto selesai mengusap wajah yang mengantuk kini segar kembali, kemudian Naruto pergi menuju ke kamar Hirato dan kamar Hinaru yang merupakan anak hasil hubungan pernikahan mereka berdua sungguh bahagia dengan senyuman cengiran lima jarinya. Naruto terlebih dahulu pergi ke arah kamar anak pertamanya, Hirato Uzumaki dan kemudian Naruto membuka klep pintu " CLEK " bunyi pintu terbuka. Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hirato, anak pertama.

"Hirato-kun, bangun lagi ya, waktunya kita sahur bersama Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Hinaru-imoutou di ruang makan ya, Hirato"Naruto menepuk badan Hirato lembut.

"Tou-san, ini sudah jam berapa? Hirato masih mengantuk,Tou-san?"tanya Hirato balik kepada anak sambil mengucek mata setengah sadar.

"Ini sudah jam 03.35 menit, Hirato-kun, ayo. . . 3x! saat bangun lagi. Jangan lupa cuci muka dulu di kamar mandi sendiri terus ke ruang makan kita ngumpulnya ya, Hirato-kun. Kaa-san sudah menunggu hidangan makanan kita semuanya."Perintah Naruto sambil tersenyum khas cengiran.

"Baiklah Tou-san, Hirato turutin kok."Hirato langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Sementara itu, Naruto langsung keluar bersamaan dengan Hirato kemudian Naruto sendirian membuka pintu kamar sebelah Hirato, yaitu kamar Hinaru anak kedua. Naruto langsung memegang gagang pintu dan "CLECK" bunyi pintu terbuka. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamar Hinaru yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hinaru-chan, ayo. . . ! waktunya Hinaru bangun lagi ya. Kita waktunya makan sahur bersama dengan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Hinaru-nii di ruangan makan"Naruto melakukan sama seperti Hirato membangunkan anaknya.

"hooooooaaaaaaammmmm! Tou-san, ini sudah jam berapa sih, ini kan masih shubuh kok malah di bangunkan. Kan Hinaru masih mengantuk nhe."rengek Hinaru.

"Eh, kok Hinaru-chan kok merengek. Hinaru gak boleh merengek begitu? Kan kasian itu sang Kaa-san capek masak buat kita semua. Hinaru-chan mau kah kalau sang Kaa-san menangis begitu karena Hinaru gak ikut makan bersama – sama di ruang makan."Naruto membujuk Hinaru agar segera mudah mengikuti perkataan Naruto.

"Gak mau Hinaru berbuat gitu dengan sang Kaa-san buat sedih karena Hinaru. Kalau begitu baiklah Tou-san. Hinaru segera bangun dari tempat tidur kesayangan Hinaru."Hinaru terlalu semangat bangun karena takut Kaa-sannya menangis karena dia sendiri.

"Nah, itu baru anak Tou-san. Hinaru anak pintar sekarang ya. Ayo! Kita kesana tapi Hinaru jangan lupa cuci muka Hinaru ya, biar segar"Perintah Naruto sambil mengusap rambut putri kesayangannya.

Naruto dan Hinaru segera pergi ke ruangan makan untuk menunggu hidangan. Namun Hinaru langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya, kemudian Hinaru selesai membasuh muka langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk lalu mengelapkannya. Hinaru langsung pergi ke arah Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san, masak apa kita buat sahur hari ini" tanya Hinaru kepada Hinata, sang Kaa-san.

"Hmm. . . kita masak mie ramen sahurnya, Hinaru-chan"jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan anaknya.

"Wah. . . Kaa-san, ini makanan kesukaan Hinaru. Hinaru tak sabar lagi mau makan mie ramen buatan Kaa-san." Tak sabar Hinaru menunggu hidangannya.

"Kalau Hinaru tidak sabar lagi, sebaiknya Hinaru tunggu di ruangan makan bersama Tou-san dan Hirato-nii ya" Hinata membujuk Hinaru.

"Baik Kaa-san. ditunggu mie ramennya ya di meja makan, Kaa-san" Hinaru senang dengan cengiran khas sang Tou-sannya yaitu cengiran lima jari.

"Iya Hinaru-chan"Hinata merona merah melihat senyuman Hinaru sama seperti suaminya.

Lama tak kemudian, Hinata sudah menyiapkan 4 mangkok besar mie ramen di atas meja makan yang sudah sedari tadi mereka bertiga menunggu makanan sahurnya.

"ta da. Mie ramen sudah siap" Hinata memberi kejutan kepada mereka bertiga anggota keluarga Uzumaki.

"wah. . . Kaa-san. Masakan mie ramen buatan Kaa-san sungguh luar biasa. Hinaru gak sabar lagi pengen langsung makan sekarang nhe. . ." Hinaru kagum masakan Kaa-san yang terkenal enak dan lezat. Hinaru langsung ambil mie tapi. . .

"Eh, Hinaru-chan. Sebelum makan berdoa dulu niat puasa kemudian berdoa sebelum makan ya, Hinaru-chan" tegas Naruto memberi pengarahan kepada Hinaru.

"Hmmm Tou-san kok begituan. Kan Hinaru tak sabar lagi pengen makan sekarang."rengek Hinaru sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal berhenti makannya.

"Eh, Kenapa Hinaru-chan merengek begitu kalau Tou-san berkata begitu. Tidak bagus bersikap dengan Tou-san kalau Hinaru tidak sabar mau pengen makan karena nasehat sang Tou-san. Ini semua adalah untuk memberi keberkahan dari Allah SWT., agar puasa kita nanti berkah Hinaru-chan. Hinaru-chan mau nanti Kaa-san tak membuatkan lagi mie ramen special buatan Kaa-san untukmu?" Hinata membujuk anaknya sedari tadi kesal.

"ahhh… Hinaru tidak mau kehilangan mie ramen buatan Kaa-san. Baiklah Kaa-san, Hinaru turutin apa kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san."Hinaru mengalah.

"Nah. . . itu baru imoutou kesayangan nii-san."Hirato semangat setengah malu.

"ya sudah. . . waktunya kita berdoa, biar Tou-san yang memimpin doanya."Naruto langsung memberi pengarahan untuk mengangkat kedua telapak tangan ke atas di hadapan hidangan.

Setelah membaca doa, Naruto memberi pengarahan sedikit kepada kedua anaknya.

"Hirato-kun, Hinaru-chan. Makan thu yang pelan ya. . . jangan makan terburu –buru ya" Naruto menjelaskan pengarahan singkat, padat, dan jelas kepada kedua anaknya.

"ha'i Tou-san" kata Hirato dan Hinaru bersamaan.

Mereka sekeluarga Uzumaki sedang menikmati makanan sahur dengan khidmat dan tak lama kemudian Hirato dan Hinaru terlebih dahulu telah habis mie ramen. Dan "AKKKHHH! " bunyi mulut mereka berdua tanda mereka kenyang sambil tertutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Naruto dan Hinata terkikik geli melihat kedua anaknya kenyang.

"Wah. . . kenyang akhirnya kita ya, Haruto-nii"Hinaru sambil memegang perut kekenyangan karena Hinaru telah menghabiskan mie ramen buatan Kaa-san semangkok besar.

"Iya Hinaru-imoutou, Nii-san juga kekenyangan."Hirato menepuk perutnya yang sedari tadi kekenyangan duduk bersandar.

"hihihihihi. . . Anata, lihat anak kita berdua, mereka berdua kekenyangan." Hinata tertawa sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Iya Hime-chan, kau memang sungguh luar biasa Hime melihat mie ramen buatan kamu jadi anak kita berdua kekenyangan begitu." Naruto menggoda Hinata sambil tersenyum cengir khas lima jari. Hinata langsung merona merah pipi wajah Hinata karena suaminya di puji masakan Hinata enak dan lezat.

"Mou, Anata. Jangan menggoda aku."Hinata berteriak lembut memandang suaminya.

"Eh. Aku kan bukankah memuji masakan istri kesayanganku kok malah Hime bilang aku suka menggoda." Naruto mengenyitkan alis matanya.

"Ya, Anata sejak dulu sampai sekarang menyukai godain aku terus." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha. . . :D Hime. . . 3x sampai sekarang wajah Hime-chan tetap cantik kalau wajah Hime ngembung2kan tak pernah berubah2 sejak dulu sampai sekarang juga. Hime lucu sekali." Elak Naruto sambil merayu istrinya.

"Mou Anata, jangan menggoda aku terus, ntar aku tak buatkan juga mie ramen buat Anata. Mau juga seperti Hinaru?" Hinata mencoba mengancam jahil suaminya.

"AH. . . TIDAK HIME-CHAN ! AMPUNIN AKU YA HIME-CHAN, AKU MOHON" Naruto berteriak mengatupkan tangannya memohon sambil memasang puppy eyes mata safir sang suaminya yang begitu kilau bagaikan laut samudra kepada istrinya.

"hmmm. . . baiklah Anata. Ya sudah. Kita selesai makan mie ramen sekarang" kata Hinata mengganti topiknya. "eh, Hirato-kun dan Hinaru-chan, jangan lupa gosok gigi dahulu di tambah cuci tangan dan kaki. Kemudian kita shalat shubuh bersama ya. . . " kata Hinata membujuk sang anak Hirato dan Hinaru dengan lembut.

Akhirnya keluarga Naruto Uzumaki beserta istri dan ke dua anaknya sangatlah bahagia sekali melihat mereka menikmati makan sahur bersama sampai menunggu adzan shubuh. . . :D

==== The End ====

**Nah, bagaimana ceritanya? bagus tidak. . . :D**

**sekarang, author memberikan kesempatan untuk review dari kalian semuanya. . .**

**arigatou gozaimatsu wa minna-san. . . :D**

**.**

**salam hangat dari author NaruSoehendraHina**


End file.
